Cherishing Love
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Love can bloom anyehere and with anybody... its just a matter of that Zing... CID officer Nikhil as spector Nikhil mumbai police... paired with an OC Puja... No obligations to read... "Bashers plz dont waste your time"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Family time**

 **A/N:-** Hi…helloo…namaskar aur vadakam….. Its been like forever since I wrote yaadein….. to ab m here again with a new oc Nikhja "Nikhil-Puja"…

 **Mehra Niwas**

A lady was engorged in house hold works when a girl in her twenties came to her…and hugged her from behind….

Lady: Uth gya mera bacha!

Girl: ji mumma….

Lady: Acha Pooja beta tu ready hoja main breakfast bna rahi hu….fir tujhe bank bhi to jana hai hai na…..

Puja: Han mumma jana to hai par soch rahi hu aj chutti lelu….

Shital ji: Beta tu thik to hai na….tu to kabhi chutti nai leti infact zarurat pde to overtime krne ko tyar rehti hai…..beta teri tabiyat thik hai na {Seemed worried}

Puja: Arey arey arey shant mumma… m perfectly fine…vo actually aj meri friend Neha k sath shopping aur ghoomne ka plan hai…apko to pta hi hai k ek do hafte mein uski shadi hai to use phle usey shoping krni hai aur fir vo meri best friend hai na to she wants k main ye ek din uske sath bitau akhir fir to vo apne sasural chali jaygi to pta ni kab use mil paungi…..

Lady: Han beta ye to tune sahi kaha….acha thik hai ja ready hoja….tb tak main nashta lga deti hu….aur han ja apne papa aur bhai ko bhi awaz lga de nashte k liye….

Pankaj: Main to already yahan hu mumma…..aur papa bhi bas a rhe hain….

Then a man enters the hall room ….

Man: Mrs. Mehra m already here…..

Shital ji: oho Nikunj ji kitni baar kaha hai mujhe ese na bulaya kijiye ….

Nikunj ji: Sorry shrimati ji par Mrs. Mehra khne pe jo apka ye pyara sa gussa dekhne milta hai vo main kaise miss kr sakta hun….. {Man and his children giggles}

Shital ji: Aji kuch to sharam kijiye apke bache bade ho gye hain…ab to unki bhi shadi ki umar ho gai hai aur ap abhi tak apna ye bachpana nai chorte…

Pankaj: Oho mumma…toh kya hua…. dil jwan hona chahiye umar ka kya! Kyu papa {Winks at Nikunj ji}

Nikunj ji: {Giggling} Aur nai to kya beta…khir tumari maa ab tak itni khoobsurat jo hai….. {And along with Puja and Pankaj starts singing a song moving around his wife teasing her}

" **OH MERI ZOHRA JABEEN TUJHE MALOOM NAI**

 **TU ABHI TAK HAI HASEEN AUR MAIN JAWAN**

 **TUJHPE KURBAN MERI JAAN MERI JAAN**

 **OH MERI ZOHRA JABEEN"**

Shital ji: {Showing mock anger while blushing} Oho Nikunj ji ap bhi na kabhi kabhi had karte ho…..kuch to apni umar ka lihaj karo…. Bacho k sath milkr bache ban jate ho…..

Puja: Arey mumma abhi to Pankaj ne bola na k dil jwan hona chahiye {laughs again}

Shital ji: Acha achha baba bas ab bahut ho gya…puja tum jao aur ready ho jao aur pankaj tu aur tere papa baitho main nashta lga rhi hun…..

Pankaj: Han moti tu ja tyar hoja fir tujhe bank bhi to jana hoga na ….

Puja: {Complaining to her father} Papa dekho na isey fir mujhe moti bol raha hai…. {Then turns to Pankaj} Aur tu shayad bhul gya hai badi behn hu main teri isliye zra tamiz se baat kiya kar mujhse…..

Pankaj: {Prentending to be serious} Ok jaise ap kaho meri…."Moti badi behna" {And starts laughing again}

Puja: {Turns to her parents} Mumma papa dekho na….

Nikunj ji: {Showing mock anger to Pankaj} Pankaj ye kya tariqa hua apni badi behn se baat krne ka kal ko uski shadi ho jaygi to kya acha lgega tab bhi tu usey ese hi chiraye…

Pankaj: Vaise papa idea bura nai hai…. Iske sasural valon k samne bhi ese hi isey chirane ka {Giggles}

Shital ji: Offo Pankaj bs kar na beta kyu piche pda rehta hai uske dekhna jab vo chali jaygi apne sasural tab tuhi hoga is ghar mein jo usey sabse zada yaad krega….

Pankaj: Huh! Main aur is moti ko….kabhi nai….

Puja: {Picks an apple from fruit basket and throws it on her brother which he catches} Tujhe to main chorungi nai….. dekhna tu …..{Pankaj makes faces to her while she stumps her foot on floor and moves to her room to get ready}

After a while she came out of her room wearing a beautiful salvar kamiz and her loose hairs made her look more preety…she goes and joins her family on breakfast table…

Nikuj ji: Puja beta aj tum late nai hai vaise to is waqt tak tum niakl jati ho bank k liye….

Puja : {Smiles} Actually papa maine aj bank se chutti li hai ….darasal main neha k sath uski shadi ki shopping k liye ja rahi hu….

Pankaj: Acha tabhi main sochu tu abhi tak bank ki bjay ghar mein kyu jami baithi hai.!?

Puja: kyu tujhe kya problem hai chupchap nashta kar aur college ja…. Kitna faltu time hai iske paas bakwas krne ka aur jhgrne ka agar vahi time tu apni pdhai pe lgaye to top na kre!

Shital ji: Oho…bas karo tum dono….. kabhi bhi shuru ho jate ho…. Ab chupchap nashta karo….

Puja: Lekin mumma isne shuru kiya…

Shital ji: Puja…beta tu to apne bhai ko janti hi hai esa hi hai ab chal mera bacha nashta kar aur college jate waqt ye tujhe Neha k yahan drop kardega…..

Puja noddes and glares at Pankaj at which he again makes faces…she noddes her head in no and then after nikunj ji left for his work puja too leaves with Pankaj who drops her at Neha" s home….After that Neha and Puja moves to mall for some shopping…..there when she was going towards try room to try a dress she selected for herself she saw a man pointing a gun towards another man who seemed to be injured already and scared of the man who was ponting a gun towards him…She saw the man…

Puja: {manages to push the man saying to the scared man} Bhago jao apni jaan bachao….

With that push the man with gun lost his balance and collided with the wall while the injured man managed to escape saying her thankyou….Man with the gun nodde his head in no and gave her a fiery glare at which she got scared and steps back…

Man: Ye tumne acha ni kiya…tumhe to main dekh lunga…{saying so he ran from there trying to catch that injured man again}

Till then Neha too came there…she asked her about what happened to her as she still seemed scared….Puja explained her everything and both girls cursed the man with the gun praying for safety of that injured man…..

…..to be continued

 **A/N:-** How was it?

Puji I hope u liked it…..

And other readers if any… thanks for reading and kindly give your reviews { **BASHER'S EXCLUDED** }

Will see you soon

Till then 'God bless u

Tc

Plz R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Meeting**

 **A/n:-** Hi hello ji m back again with the next chapter…

 **Recap:** Mehra family is a happy go lucky family… with two children Pankaj who's a college going guy and Puja being a banker…. One day Puja goes on shopping with her friend where she saves an injured man from another man with a gun…

 **Now further….**

 _After 4-5 days when Puja was in bank, robbers break out in there….there they took the public on gunpoint and forced the manager to fill their bags with whole cash and jwellery kept in bank lockers… What could the manager do…. The safety of public and his staff was his responsibility so he obeyed the robbers but Puja somehow manages to reach at a counter hiding from robbers eyes…she press the alert button but got caught by a Robber….Because of that alert call robbers were scared as police would be coming any minutes now….out of anger a robber pointed his gun a Puja…she was so scared to even move a little… Then a gun shot…..the bullet was to hit her when some one pushed her and bullet hitting him moved away…._

Puja: {Who fell down on floor by that sudden push } Ahhh! {Then saw police is there and all robbers have been caught….she relaxes a bit then saw the man who pushed her and gave him a fiery look and stood up} You! Tum yahan bhi a gye! Tum vahi ho na jo us din mall mein us bechare nihathe insane ko goli marne vale they…{Then something striked her mind} Oh my god…. Iska matlab tum ek criminal ho…vahan us bechare admi ko marne vale they aur aj bank mein robbery karne a gye! Aur mujhse us din ka badla lene k liye dhakka diya….

Man: {Speaks while holding his bleeding arm} Vo dhakka tumari jaan bachane k liye diya nai to tumhe goli lag jati …..

Puja: Sab samjhti hun main k kyu tumne meri jaaan bachayi…kiunki tumne dekh liya hoga k police a gai hai aur apne chehre se vo mask hta kr mujhe bachane ka natak kiya tanki tumare sathi pakde jayein aur tum bach jao…haina!

Man: Ye kya bole ja rahi ho"? chup raho ab aur mujhe apna kam karne do…

Puja: Oho kam..chori ka…vo to mere rehte is bank mein kabhi nai kar paoge… {Then looks around and saw an inspector and calls him} Inspector ye raha unka ek aur sathi…..isey bhi arrest kar lijiye….

Inspector : {moves to her and then looks at that man and than turns to Puja} Madam kahan hai un choro ka vo sathi!

Puja: {Pointing at that man} Arey inspector ye kya itna bada admi khada hai apke samne…giraftar kijiye isey…huh! Isey kya lagta hai k ye bach jayga…mere rehte kabhi nahi….

Inspector: Ye?

Puja: Han han kijiye isey bhi giraftar…

Inpector: Madam ye ap kya bol rahi hain ye to hmare sir hain… Sr. Inspector Nikhil Trivedi…..{Then notices Nikhil's bleeding arm} Arey sir apko to goli lagi hai…

Nikhil: Don't worry Shindey goli bas chuh k nikal gai….

Inspector: Fir bhi sir ayiye… apko patti ki zarurat hai….

Nikhil: Nai shindey… main thik hu …..tum dekho sabhi robbers ko arrest kar liya na…..

Inspector: Han sir vo sabhi pakde gye …..aur pta hai is baar purana pappi hath laga hai…

Nikhil: Kaun?

Inspector: Munna…

Nikhil: Kya! Munna ne yesab! Chlo acha hai is baar pakda gya nai to pichli baar ki tarah bhag jata to pta nai ab kya krta vo !

Inspector: Han sir vo to hai…par vo pichli baar bach kaise gya tha…usko to apne lagbhag pakad hi liya tha…

Nikhil: Han pakad leta agar {Looks at Puja who by now was feeling guilty that she misunderstood him as a criminal} agar koi mujhe us Munna ko pakadne se phle mujhe dhakka dekar munna ko bhagne mein help nai karta toh….

Inspector: Hmm… koi baat ni ab vo Munna kisi se madad ni le payga….. kher …sir ap abhi marham patti krva lijiye… abhi apko aur kai mujrimo ki dhulai jo krni hai….

Nikhil: {Smiles lightly and noddes} tum chalo main thodi puch tach karlu…..

Puja: {Realized her mistake and when Nikhil was about to move she speaks} M sorry sir… maine apko galat samjha…. Ek baar nai do baar…. M really sorry…

Nikhil: koi baat nai hota hai…tum us waqt bhi kisi ki jaan bachane ki koshish kar rahi thi aur aj bhi tum ek muzrim ko pakadvane ki koshish kar rahi thi,,….tumra irada to nek hi tha….. that's all right…. {Saying so he moved to manager and moved with his further investigation and then left for his police station}

Puja was touched by his attitude and responsible behavior towards his duty and his respect towards women as he didn't even shot a single time at her for misunderstanding him as criminal twice and also spoke softly while talking to an elderly staff member of the bank…..that day when she went home….. she was lost somewhere…..

Nikunj ji: Puja beta tum thik to hai na…aj suna hai tumare bank mein chor ghus aye they aur abhi bhi kuch khoi khoi si lag rahi ho!

Puji: {Smiles} Papa main bilkul thik hun…. Vo actually {Explained them everything} …. Thanks to Officer Nikhil…agar von a hote to mera pta nai kya hota….

Shital ji: Bhla ho us inspector ka {Hugs Puja} jo meri bachi sahi salamat ghar a gayi….vrna pta nai kya hota…..

Nikunj ji: Ye to tumne thik kaha Shital….. hmari bachi sahi salamat hamare samne hai…bhla hmein aur kya chahiye….

Shital ji: {still in hug} Puja beta tu ye job chor kyu nai deti! Aur bhi to kai esi job hain jinme koi khatra nai hai tu vo job krle…par aj is bank ki job k chakkar mein tujhe kuch ho jata to!?

Puja: {Separating from hug and cupps her mother's face} Mumma ye kaise batein kar rahi ho ap….. kuch nai hoga mujhe…..aur dekhiye main apke samne bilkul thik thak khari hu…. Aur rahi job ki baat to mumma mujhe is job se koi problem nai hai…. Aur kya guarantee hai ki agar maine koi aur job le bhi li to usmein koi risk ni hoga!? {Them smiles} Meri pyari mumma ap inni tention mat lo kuch ni hoga mujhe…..

Pankaj: Han mumma ap bekar mein iski tention le rahi ho isey kya hoga bhla….mera khoon piker isey moti jo hona hai…

Puja: Pankaj tujhe to main chorungi nai…{Runs behind him}

Pankaj: {While running giggles} Hehehehe…..phle pakad k to dikha puja ki bachi….

And with this Tom and jerry starts again while Mr. and Mrs. Mehra smiled watching their kids running here and there in whole house….

Here..Police station…..

Inspector: Nikhil sir ab kaise ho ap!

Nikhil: Shindey yar meri itni tention mat liya kar…. Aur main bilkul thik hun…goli bas chuh ke gai…. Tum bhi na {Smiles}

Inspector: {Too smiles} Thik hai sir jaise ap kahein par sir ab fiqr to hoti hai na…. acha sir vo sab choriye kafi waqt ho gya hai ab ap bhi ghr jaiye… aura ram kijiye….

Nikhil: Thik hai shindey…bs main abhi nikal hi raha tha….

Inspector: Good night sir….

Nikhil: [smiles] good night …

{Nikhil then drove towards his home….he was thinking about Puja but even he didn't knew why!?}

Ye main kyu us ladki k bare mein soch raha hu! Mana usne aj alert button dba k bank ko bacha liya par fir bhi…. {Then smiles to himself} Usne to mujhe ek criminal samjhne aur mujhe arrest karvane mein koi kami nai chori thi….pagal… kuch bhi…. Soch beta Nikhil sr. Inspector Nikhil ko ek criminal samjh liya…. {Laughs} Kuch bhi …. Par dekha jaye toh vo itni bhi buri nai thi bahdur hai jo phle us mall mein munna ko beksur smajh k bchaya aur aj phle alert buzzer aur uske baad mujhe chahe glti se hi sahi par ek muzrim ko arrest krvana chahti thi…. Dikhne mein bhi achi khasi hai…. Wait….ye main kya soch raha hun….. {noddes his head} Nikhil tujhe hp kya gya hai…. Kuch bhi soch raha hai…..bas kar ab….

With all these thoughts he reached home….had his dinner which maid had already prepared for him then moved to his room still thinking about Puja…Here Puja too was in her room after dinner….she too was thinking about the events of the day and about Nikhil… after a while both dozed off thinking about each other but today a sweet smile creeping their lips unaware of any reason…..

…to be continued

 **A/N:-** So how was this part…..do lemme know

See you next time

Till then

God bless you

Tc

Plz R & R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Love Blooms**

 **A/N:-** Hye lovly people out here…"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY" …m here again with final installment of this story…. Hope you'll like it…. But first I would like to say thanks to Dayavineet's girl…Puji and Mansi….and the guest for correction of the spellings…thankw ….

 **Recap:** Nikhil-Puja's introduction as themselves after bank robbery…and they felt attracted towards eachother unaware of the reason….

 **Now Further…..**

It was Neha's wedding ….Puja being her best friend was there on Neha's big day…she was getting Neha ready ….

Puja: Kisi ki nazar na lage…bahut pyari lag rahi ho….

Neha: {Blushes} Thank you…

Puja: Arey yar thank you kis baat ka!

Neha: Meri dost banke har kadam mera sath nibhane k liye….

Puja: Arey yar vo to koi bhi dost apne dost k liye krta…to main to ye thankyou accept ni krne vali {both girls laughs} Vaise main to soch rahi hun k Vishal to aj gaya…. College mein kaise tere age piche mandrata tha aur aj dekh apni dulhaniya lekr hi jayga….m really happy for you both {Side hugs her}

Neha: {Smiles} Main bhi bahut khush hun…. Vo bahut khush rakhega mujhe I know…

Puja: {Smiles lightly} I know vo tujhse itna pyar jo karta hai….{Then they heard some voices saying Barat has arrived…..} Lagta hai barat a gayi main zara abhi ayi…{Saying so she left the room …till now groom and baratis had entered in…. while moving Puji's feet slipped and was to fall down when someone held her from waist…she saw the man…yes it was Nikhil…. And a cute eye lock…

" **ZARA SA DIL MEIN DE JAGAH TU**

 **ZARA SA APNA LE BANA**

 **ZARA SA KHWABON MEIN SAJA TU**

 **ZARA SA YAADON MEIN BASA**

 **MAIN CHAHOON TUJHKO**

 **MERI JAAN BEPANAH**

 **FIDA HUN TUJHPE**

 **MERI JAAN BEPANAH**

 **WOOOW..O..OO..O..O"**

Nikhil was the first to come to reality…. He placed her on floor….but silence prevailed between them first which was broke by Nikhil…

Nikhhil: Tum…tum thik ho! Lagi toh nai…

Puja: No no… m fine…thanks…{Both smiles} Vaise thanks us din bank mein meri jaan bachane k liye….

Nikhil: Oh please don't mention that…vo to mera farz tha…{smiles}

Puja: Nai fir bhi…waise bhi us din apko thik se na thank you bol pai aur na hi sorry….

Nikhil: Sorry!?

Puja: Han vo maine do baar apko galat samjha…. M really sorry for that…..

Nikhil: That's all right {Smiles}

Puja: Vaise ap yahan…kisi muzrim ki shamat ayi hai!? {giggles}

Nikhil: {laughs} Arey nai…vo actually mere cousin ki shadi hai….

Puja: Acha to ap Vishal k cousin hain…fir to ap ladke vale hain to apka dhyan rakhna to mera farz hai isi bahane apko di gai taklif ka guilt bhi kam kar paungi..{Smiles}

Nikhil: Iska matlab ap…  
Puja: G ap sahi samjhe main ladki valon ki side se hun darasal main dulhan ki dost hun…infact Vishal aur hum dono dost college mein ek sath hi they…

Nikhil: Wow that's great…. Amm vaise m sorry but still I did not knoe your name…

Puja: o…m so sorry… Hi m Puja…

Nikhil: Puja nice name….sunte hi bhagwan yyad a gye…. Kafi sukun hai is nam mein…

Puja: {Smiles} Thanks…. Acha abhi ap enjoy kijiye main abhi ati hun….

 _Saying so she left from there and got busy in shadi k baki kam… after a while Puja along with some other girls brought Neha to madap and marriage rituals starts…. Whole this while Nikhil and Puja where eying each iother secretly..after some time pandit declared that marriage has successfully completed all wished the pair and their parents…and then it was time to hit the dance floor… Couples were mimicking the newly wedd pair …and by mistake Nikhil and Puja both were pushed at dance floor and their names were announced..so left with no choice Now Nikhil as Vishal and Puji as Neha performes a couple dance…_

Nikhil moves towards Puja and forwards his hand….

" **MAIN TERE MAIN TERE**

 **KADMON MEIN RAKH DUN YE JAHAN**

 **MERA ISHQ DEEWANGI**

Puja places her hand on his hand…and he softly pulls her towards him….

 **HAI NAHI HAI NAHI**

 **ASHIQ KOI MUJHSA TERA**

 **TU MERE LIYE BANDAGI**

 **MEIN CHAHON TUJHKO**

 **MERI JAAN BEPAHAN**

Nikhil turns her round and round….

 **FIDA HU TUJHPE MERI JAAN BEPANAH**

He keeps his hand on her waist softly as he could sense she's feeling a l'll uncomfortable and Puja too understood that he's trying to comfort her…she smiles lightly and place her one hand on his shoulder and her other hand on his right hand…..

 **ZARA SA DIL MEIN DE JAGAH TU**

 **ZARA SA APNA LE BANA**

 **ZARA SA KHWABON MEIN SAJA TU**

 **ZARA SA YAADON MEIN BASA**

He held her both hands and softly push her creating a distance between them and then pulls her closer sofly so that she could not get hurt… and dancing with hands in hands afterwards….

 **KEH BHI DE KEH BHI DE**

 **DIL MEIN TERE HAI JO CHUPA**

 **KHWAHISH JO HAI TERI**

 **RAKH NAHI RAKH NAHI**

 **PARDA KOI MUJHSE AYE JAAN**

 **KAR LE TU MERA YAKIN**

 **WOOOW…O..OO…O..O"**

 _Both were lost in each others eyes….they came into reality on the loud voice of claps …. They felt something unusual with themselves..they were so comfortable with each other while dancing that they almost forgot that they were performing dance in front of so many people….. Everyone praised their performance…. After that day they use to talk to each other over call and meet … and with no time Nikhil became close to her family too…. Nikunj ji and Shital ji were really happy with him even Pankaj got really familial with him and he too loved Pankaj as his younger brother….It was after two years Puja's parents talked to Nikhil for Puja… and Nikhil readily said yes…. After that Nikhja got married and after one year Puja gave birth to twins…. And the family lived happily ever after…._

 _ **-THE END-**_

 **A/n:-** So that's it…for the story and to Nikhja too….

Sorry guys but this was my last Nikhja story ….couldn't do more…

Please accept my apology…..

Will see u ppl with continuation of old stories…

Till then

God bless u

Tc


End file.
